


The Seeds of Spring

by Cerridwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Sul, Arthedain, Cardolan, Gen, Third Age, Weathertop, Witch-King of Angmar - Freeform, the old forest, tyrn Gorthad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: In Appendix A of the Lord of the Rings is states "Arveleg son of Argeleb, with the help of Cardolan and Lindon, drove back his enemies from the Hills; and for many years Arthedain and Cardolan held in force a frontier along the Weather Hills, the Great Road and the Lower Hoarwell. It is said that at this time Rivendell was besieged. A great host came out of Angmar in 1409, and crossing the river entered Cardolan and surrounded Weathertop . . . A remnant of the faithful among the Dunedain of Cardolan also held out in Tyrn Gorthad (the Barrowdowns), or took refuge in the Forest behind it."This is one story of how that might have happened.





	The Seeds of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and property go to JRR Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. This is strictly fanfic and no profits are made. I don't own anything and no infringement is intended.

The Seeds of Spring

 

            Year 1409 of the Third Age, I, Tarcil, son of Barad, once Esquire of my Lord Mardil, Captain of Cardolan, am now the last scribe of our Records. I write this in the faint hope that when aid from Arthedain finally comes they will know that we kept our faith and our duty. There is scant hope now that aid will come from the Elves for word has reached us that Rivendell itself is besieged. We held the frontier along the Weather Hills and the Great Road, holding back the Darkness of Angmar and the forces of the Witch-King. Since Rhudaur fell into darkness and serves now the evil of Angmar it was only the alliance between our two Kingdoms that has kept safe all that remains of the Northern Kingdom. But no longer, for Cardolan has fallen.

            It was just after the turning of the New Year. My Lord and I had just newly come to the fortress here in the South Downs. It was one of many along our frontier and My Lord was on a routine inspection tour, to see to our readiness and preparation. Alas, we learned to our cost how little our defenses and preparation were against the might of Angmar that night.

            They came out of the night at Moon-dark, orcs by the thousands, evil men of the hill country and great Mountain Trolls under their command. I recall now the horns of battle that woke me from my sleep that night. Yanking on my boots I rushed out into the corridor, while trying to secure my cloak and sword belt at the same time. I encountered there my Lord Mardil. Fully armed and geared for war he was and a fell light was in his eyes. Looking back now I can not but believe that he was struck by the foresight that at times comes upon those who are of the full strain of Numenor and is both blessing and curse to those who bear it. For my Lord Mardil was of a sister-house to the Kings of Cardolan and the blood of Isildur and Elendil, ran in his veins. Tall he was and fair of face, with the grey eyes and dark hair of the Sea Kings though time and the Doom of Man had marked his hair with grey. But if indeed foresight had come upon him I cannot say for certain for there was little time to debate such matters. Following at my Lord’s side we rushed to the outer wall. The sight that met our eyes there was enough to chill the heart of the strongest man. Not only orcs and trolls and fell beasts stood arrayed against us but also men, traitors from Rhudaur, armed with siege weapons and catapults. Already they had brought a ram to our main gates and it shuddered under the blows. The arrows our soldiers fired upon the advancing hoard did little to stop their approach.

            The garrison’s Captain had swiftly marshaled our defenses. He assumed overall command, although my Lord was higher in rank.

            “It was better” my Lord said. “For the men to fight for a commander they know and respect, then a stranger appears to lord over him undeserved. Resentment among comrades aids the Enemy.”

            My Lord and I fought on foot on the walls where the enemy sought to scale them with ladders. Dark and chaotic was that night. Looking back now, though only months have past I can recall only startling glimpses and flashes of memory. The look of surprise on a Hill man’s face when my sword sliced open his stomach, the hatred on the orc’s face that battered down my shield ere my Lord’s sword ended his life. Ever and ever they came on. There seemed no end to the relentless tide. It was but a few hours until dawn when the main gate gave way and the enemy breached our defenses.

            It was during our retreat into the central fortress that my Lord and Captain Dairmund pulled me aside. I recall now my grief and despair at the orders my Lord gave to me. The fortress it seemed could not long withstand further assault. Nor was there any point in surrender and hope of mercy for our people have long known what cruel mercy Angmar would show us. Rather my Lord was determined to save what he could. There was one escape passage which led from the fortress to emerge under cover of the lower hills. Through this the wounded and the families of those garrisoned here might escape. From there it might be possible for them to make their way to Tyrn Gorthad, the sacred burial grounds of our Kings or perhaps to the Forest that lies beyond. Old that Forest is and many strange beings walk there that have no love of the Shadow. It had been said that even the trees themselves will rise up should the Enemy come there. Within those woods might the remnants of our people find sanctuary, my Lord declared. Grim indeed was his gaze as it fell on me at that moment.

            “You shall lead them Tarcil. There is none now left of any rank to command them and you know the land between Tyrn Gorthad and the Forest well. You spoke to me often enough of your childhood there. Now you shall lead our people home.” Shamed I was and felt in disgrace. How had I failed my Lord so that he would send me from his side? I had pledged my sword and my life to him upon my coming of age and though I had no wish to perish, still to be dismissed was a greater disgrace than death.

            A sorrowful smile touched my Lord’s face as he gazed upon me.

            “At times it seems the harder duty is to live and preserve what remains then to face death at an enemy’s sword. A harder duty and a bitter honour it is, but duty and honour still and I will not leave our people leaderless. It was to Captain Dairmund and me that the King charged this defense and so we will hold with who ever volunteers to remain.”

            I recall now the strength in my Lord’s hand where he gripped my arm in farewell before turning away to his duty as I turned to mine. Some hundred women and children stood before me. So small a number for a fortress that had house over a thousand men at arms, yet this had been an outpost far on the frontier away from many towns and villages. Of the wounded only twenty could be persuaded to go. The rest determined to stay, thus granting their families the time to flee through the tunnel.

            Long that tunnel was and dark. It was not long ere the sound of battle faded and our way was lit only by the flickering light our torches. The muffled sobs of the women and the whimper of children were the only sound. It seemed an ill omen to me that the sun should be rising blood-red through a pale of smoke as we emerged from the dark earth. Far of to the East we could see the remains of the fortress burning. Darker still were our hearts as we turned to the West and what little hope remains. Yet my Lord Mardil spoke true. It is a grim duty and a bitter honour to survive after defeat in order to preserve what remains. Yet to this duty and honour we hold to, so that seeds may yet be planted for a future spring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at: http://khantoelessar.tumblr.com/


End file.
